parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie
Tristar22 Productions' movie-spoof of the 1992 Film Roman/Hanna Barbera film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". Cast: *Tom - Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man (GeGeGe no Kitaro; 1985) *Jerry - Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro; 1985) *Robyn Starling - Pan (Dragon Ball GT; 1996) *Phineas (Robyn's Boyfriend) - Cabba (Dragon Ball Super) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Lickboot - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Ferdinand - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Dr. Applecheek - Hamegg (Osamu Tezuka) *Daddy Starling - Adult Gohan (Dragon Ball Z; 1989) *Pugsy - Chance Furlong/T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Frankie Da Flea - Jake Clawson/Razor (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Captain Kiddie - Syndrome (The Incredibles; 2007) *Squawk - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *The Staycatchers - Zander and Ed (Dinosaur King) *Droopy - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Patrolman - Inspector Gumshoe (Astro Boy; 1980) *Tom's Owner - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Moving Man - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bulldog - Houndour (Pokemon; 1997) *Singing Alley Cat Gang - The Claws (Garfield on the Town) Scenes: *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Houndour Chases Rat Man *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 4 - Rat Man and Kitaro Meet the SWAT Kats/"Friends to the End" *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 5 - Caught By Zander and Ed/The Claws ("What Do We Care?") *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 6 - Rat Man and Kitaro Meet Pan and Cabba/Pan and Cabba's Sad Story *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 7 - Meet Claudia and Klaus Vorstein ("Money Is Such a Beautiful Word") *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 8 - Rat Man and Kitaro Vs. Dragon *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive!"/Caught By Claudia *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 10 - Ham Egg ("God's Little Creatures") *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 11 - The Great Escape *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 13 - Rowing the Raft *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 14 - Reward *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 15 - Syndrome and Hopper ("I've Done It All") *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Them! *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 17 - Syndrome and Hopper Chase Kitaro/Rat Man and Kitaro Save Pan *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale *Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Trivia: * This spoof will be in the loving memories of Henry Gibson (1935-2009), Howard Morris (1919-2005), Dana Hill (1964-1996), Tony Jay (1933-2006), Sydney Lassick (1922-2003), Don Messick (1926-1997), Tony Insana (1948-2017), Rip Taylor (1935-2019), Ed Gilbert (1931-1999), Greg Burson (1949-2008), and Charlotte Rae (1926-2018). Cast Gallery: Nezumi-Otoko_1971.JPG.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man as Tom Kitaro88.png|Kitaro as Jerry Pan-dragon-ball-gt-4 55.jpg|Pan as Robyn Starling Cabba--6.32.jpg|Cabba as Phineas (Robyn's Boyfriend) Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Aunt Pristine Figg Klaus.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Lickboot Dragon lazy.jpg|Dragon as Ferdinand Ham_egg_2003.png|Ham Egg as Dr. Applecheek gohan-son-dream-9-toriko-and-one-piece-and-dragon-ball-z-super-collaboration-special-84.2.jpg|Adult Gohan as Daddy Starling chance-t-bone-furlong-swat-kats-the-radical-squadron-60.3.jpg|Chance Furlong/T-Bone as Pugsy jake-razor-clawson-swat-kats-the-radical-squadron-9.54.jpg|Jake Clawson/Razor as Frankie Da Flea Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Captain Kiddie Hopper-a-bugs-life-4.94.jpg|Hopper as Squawk Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|and Ed as The Straycatchers Bodi (Rock Dog).jpg|Bodi as Droopy inspector-gumshoe-astro-boy-1986-41.7.jpg|Inspector Gumshoe as the Patrolman Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars as Tom's Owner houndour--8.52.jpg|Houndour as Bulldog Alley_Cats.png|The Claws as The Singing Alley Cat Gang Category:Tristar22 Productions Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs